My Sweet Samurai
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Takes place in Japan before the Meiji era. Sora comes from a poor family and one day he decides to steal some medicine for his ill brother, Roxas, but in the process of trying to escape, he gets caught by the guards and is nearly killed until a silver hai


Summary: Takes place in Japan before the Meiji era. Sora comes from a poor family and one day he decides to steal some medicine for his ill brother, Roxas, but in the process of trying to escape, he gets caught by the guards and is nearly killed until a silver haired boy comes and saves him...RiSo

Chapter 1

_Italicized_: thoughts

The laughter of children could be heard from the broken down door along with giggles of mothers. Inside the word down, dark hut, sat a young brunette boy. Lying next to him was another boy about his age but a bit younger. The brunette boy reached out his hand to touch the other's hand. "Roxas? How are you feeling?" asked the brunette boy. Roxas made a small groan. He opened his eyes slightly, showing darken azure eyes that were once bright. "Ugh...I feel so tired. Sora, you shouldn't be so close or you might catch this fever too," replied Roxas in a hoarse voice.

"But if I go away, then something bad might happen to you," said Sora as he looked at his brother's flushed face, "If we don't get any medicine for you soon then you might...might..."

Sora choked back tears and lowered his sapphire eyes. Roxas tried to smile so he could comfort Sora, but he didn't have the strength to do so. He tightened his grip on Sora's hand. "Don't cry Sora. Even if I die, you have to go on living...for mom's and dad's sake. You have to support them, after all, you are the older brother," said Roxas in a gentle voice. Sora nodded and wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "You should rest," muttered Sora. Roxas nodded and closed his eyes. Sora sighed and got up. He smoothed out the wrinkles on his ragged yukata and then looked up at the door where the faded light from the sun beamed through. There was a determine look in his eyes. "Roxas, just wait for a while. I will definitely get medicine for you so you can get better," he muttered inaudibly. He walked over to the door and halted abruptly when a hoarse voice called out to him. He looked over to his left and saw a shadow on the ground. _Otosan..._Sora gave a frown and turned to face him as his father sat up. "Where are you going?' his father asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk," replied Sora.

"Tch, at a time like this and you're going to take a walk! How's Roxas?"

"He's getting worst by day, otosan."

"Damn...we're this poor already and he had to get sick."

"It's not like it was his choice to get sick."

"Not his choice?! That damn stupid boy stood out in the rain for a whole night!"

"That's because you kicked him out of the house."

"Huh? Are you blaming me?! You good for nothing son!"

He threw a rock at Sora, hitting him in the head. Sora took a few steps back and touched his head where he was hit by the rock.

"Just go already," he father muttered, "Tch, your mother was stupid. Giving birth to another child when we were this damn poor and now she's stuck in bed as well and can't even get out of bed."

Sora muttered a quiet apology and then left. It was still broad daylight, but there wasn't much he could do. No one wanted to take him in for work and his father was too lazy to do any work. He sighed solemnly to himself and then clenched his hands into a fist. _If there is no other way to save Roxas...then I guess I will have to do it my own way!_ Sora thought and then took off in a run. He stopped running when he reached the small clinic. He took a deep breath and then entered. "Is someone here?" he called out. It was quiet for a while and then small footsteps were heard. A young girl with red hair came out from the door that probably led to their rooms. "Yes, yes, we're here. How may I help...you?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes showed shock when she saw Sora. Sora gave a small bow in greeting. "My brother is sick. He has a fever and I was wondering if you have any medicine that may cure him?" asked Sora in a pleasant voice.

"Wait one moment please," she replied before hurrying out of the room to call for her father.

Sora waited for awhile before she came back with her father at her side. The father looked so nice with a smile plastered on his face and spoke with such a gentle voice that Sora almost didn't want to take advantage of it, but he had to if he wanted to save Roxas. "Okay, that will come out to be-AH!" yelled out the old man, "THIEF!" Sora was out the door already and running for dear life, but there was a group of samurai already there. _Looks like the old man was prepared, no wonder it took him a while to come out,_ thought Sora as he tried to turn around, but was met with another group of samurai. Sora skidded to a stop and was pushed over by one of the samurais from behind him, making him fall to his knees. "So this little one tried to steal, either way, even if you are still young, stealing is wrong," said a samurai. The old doctor came out and stared at Sora with disgust. _Shit...I should have known! _He looked up and met with the eyes of the leading samurai. His eyes widened when the samurai unsheathed his katana, ready to strike Sora. _No! Shit! I messed up!_ Sora closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain but there was none. He heard the villagers surrounding him gasp and he opened his eyes slightly. He slowly looked up as a shadow hovered above him and saw glimpse of silver hair tied into a pony tail. The silver haired man boy had stopped the other samurai from bringing down his katana by holding onto his arm. _A...amazing, _thought Sora as he saw the silver haired boy's face. _And he's very pretty. _"Ri...Riku-dono!" cried out the old doctor as he ran forward to the young man, "This boy here is a thief! He tried to steal medicine." Riku's gaze slowly traveled from the samurai to the doctor and then to Sora. Sora flinched at the gaze and lowered his head. "Even so, attacking an unarmed person is more dishonorable. Sensei, you should know better," replied Riku in a low voice. Riku turned his body around and looked down at Sora who still had his face lowered. "Raise your head," stated Riku. Sora did as he was told and looked up into aqua colored eyes. "I'm sure you won't do such a thing like this anymore. If you had wanted medicine then earn it through a more honorable way. Sensei! Here's the money for the medicine. Let the boy go," said Riku as he gave the old doctor the money and then started walking again. Sora's eyes followed after Riku as he walked away, his silver haired leaving a mark in Sora's memory. Then something clicked in his head and Sora got up to chase after Riku. "Wait!" yelled Sora. Riku stopped and turned to face Sora. "What is it?' asked Riku.

"Um...um....please take me in as your servant!" said Sora as he kneeled onto the dirt ground, bowing his head, "As a return for saving my life!"

"What?! Riku-dono, you mustn't take him as a servant! He probably won't be of use. Just look at his clothing! He's probably from the slums!" said one of Riku's servants that were with him.

"Hmm, alright. I'll take you in as a servant then," replied Riku with a smile.

"Riku-dono!" cried out the servant.

"It's alright, it's my choice. We can teach him," said Riku softly.

"...As you wish, Riku-dono." said the servant as he bowed.

"Stand up. Tell me, what is your name?" asked Riku.

Sora stood up and beamed a smile that surprised Riku. Sora bowed and then looked back up. "My name is Sora. Thank you for taking me in. Oh, but um, if you don't mind, can we stop by my house for a while. I'd like to give this medicine to my bother," said Sora shyly.

"Huh?! Who do you think-!" the servant was cut off when Riku raise a hand to stop him.

"Alright, please lead the way," replied Riku.

The servant sighed as they began to follow after Sora. "Riku-dono, you are too kind," he said. Riku merely smiled at his statement. It didn't take long before they reached Sora's house. They were all shocked at the broken down house and were lost for words. Sora gave a quick apology and then entered the house. He rushed over to Roxas's side dropped the medicine next to him and then went out to the back to grab some water from the well. He brought a cup of water back inside the house and walked back to Roxas's side. He shook Roxas awake. "Roxas, wake up. I have medicine for you," said Sora in a low voice. Roxas groaned and then opened his eyes. "Sora? Where did you get medicine from?" he asked with a worried look.

"Um, a friend helped me pay for it," replied Sora.

"Oh..."

Sora took out the medicine and poured it into the water and then helped Roxas drink it. He made Roxas lay back down to rest again. Sora gave him a solemn smile and squeezed his hands. "Roxas, get better okay? You have to, because I'm going away for a while and I won't be able to take care of you or mom or dad...so you have to get better," said Sora. Roxas frowned in puzzlement. "Where are you going Sora?" he asked. Sora shook his head and then patted Roxas's head. "Rest," he simply replied and then stood up and Roxas fell asleep. He turned and was about to leave but stopped to see if his father was still by the corner, but he was no longer there. _Probably went gambling again...forgive me Roxas..._he thought and then left the house. Riku looked over to him as Sora stepped out of the house. "I'm ready." said Sora. Riku gave a slight nod and soon they were gone from Sora's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon reached Riku's house and so began Sora's life as a servant. It wasn't before long that they took Sora and began training him to be a good servant. He made a lot of mistakes and was scolded day by day, but he was getting better, especially making tea. After what seemed like forever living in the Iwaita household, Sora was finally able to get some rest after cleaning the floor of the dojo of course. He lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling of the dojo with a blank expression. _I wonder how Roxas is doing...I wonder if he got better. I left without telling them where I was going. Well, it's not like father or mother would really care where I went...but Roxas..._he was snapped out his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching the dojo. He sat up and grabbed the rag he was cleaning the dojo with from the floor and stood up immediately to leave, but it was a bit late and the person entered. Riku stood before him and Sora lowered his head immediately. When he first came here, Riku's father had not wanted Sora as a servant, but Riku was able to persuade him and allow him to become his servant. He had a lot to thank Riku for, but once he was accepted, he was taken away to be trained. Throughout his whole stay, he wasn't even able to see Riku once, so this was their first meeting after being a long time. Riku smiled and walked inside. He kneeled down onto the newly cleaned floor with his back straight and eyes close. Sora was silent as he watched Riku. Riku felt Sora's gaze and then chuckled, surprising Sora. He opened one eye and turned his head to the side to look at Sora. "You're gaze is quite intense," muttered Riku. Sora blushed and kneeled onto the floor, bowing his head. "I'm sorry for disturbing your practice!" said Sora. Riku laughed and turned around, still on his knees though. He looked at Sora who still had his head bow. "Raise your head," stated Riku. Sora raised his head and then gave a small smile. "I can't thank you enough for taking me in," mumbled Sora. Riku gave a small nod. "Isn't there anything else I can do to return the favor of you saving my life?" asked Sora. Riku pondered for a while. "I'm not sure," he replied with a smile, "You thanking me and coming here to become my servant even though your family would still need you to help them, is enough." Sora looked away, a bit dissatisfied with the answer. Riku was someone he adored, envied even. He was like an idol to him. He tried to sigh inaudibly, but Riku caught the sigh. "What is wrong?" asked Riku with a concern voice. Sora gave a sheepish laugh and waved his hand. "No, everything is alright," he replied. _Riku has done so much for me…I shouldn't want more from him,_ he thought. Riku frowned and then sighed. "Sora, lying is the thing I hate most. Honesty is important, no matter how bad it is," said Riku seriously. Sora lowered his gaze, knowing he had gotten Riku mad. "Sora, look at me when I speak to you," he said. Sora looked back at him, into those aqua eyes that made his heart skip a beat the first time he saw them. "Tell me, what is bothering you?" asked Riku.

Sora finally gathered all his strength and spoke, "I…I want to know more about…you…Riku-sama."

Riku stared blankly at Sora and then broke out into a laugh. Sora blushed madly and once again, lowered his head, embarrassed from asking such a disrespectful question. "Alright then, what is it that you wish to know about me?" asked Riku.

"Eh? Um…uhhh…well, what do you like to eat?" asked Sora.

"What I like to eat? Hmm, call me childish, I would say, anything that is sweet."

"Eh? I didn't expect you would like sweets."

"Is it because of the household I'm raised in?"

"Err, ye-yeah…"

"Hm, anymore questions to ask?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"…Ao." (Ao=Blue)

"Ao? I see, is that why you wear blue yukata?"

"Hmm, I guess you could say so."

"Then…what do you like to do on your free time?"

"My free time?"

"Eh? Well…if you have any…"

"I like to read…out in the garden or by the river, anywhere that is peaceful."

"Read?!"

"Hm? Why is that so surprising to you?"

Sora laughed sheepishly and looked away for a brief second before looking back at Riku. Riku's gaze made him look away once again, a slight blush staining his face. _Of course he can read! What am I acting like that for?! Sheesh,_ he thought. "Sora…you can't read, can you?" asked Riku.

"…No. I come from a poor family that doesn't have any education," replied Sora, still not looking at Riku.

"I see…would you like me to teach you?"

"Eh?! It's okay, you don't have to. I don't want to bother Riku-sama…"

"Even if you don't want to, you're going to have to learn, after all, you ARE a servant of the Iwaita household. All the servants here must learn proper adequate so as to not shame us when they are in public."

"Oh…I see…"

Riku smiled and said, "Do not worry if you are bothering me. I am willing to teach you."

Sora looked up and smiled childishly, "Thank you, Riku-sama."

"Are there other questions?"

Sora pondered on it for a while before deciding on a question, although he hesitated for a bit, since this question was probably quite blunt, but he did really want to know. "Um, do you ever…ever have thoughts…I mean, have you ever have thoughts of women…?"

Riku arched a brow and then closed his eyes with a frown plastered on his face. _Eh? Maybe I asked the wrong thing, _thought Sora as he looked at Riku's expression. "I am the son of a Bushi. Such vulgar thoughts about women would be a dishonor to my father and myself and my morals."

"Oh…" replied Sora.

The answer made him happy a bit, since this meant that Riku was not interested in women, but he wondered slightly why he was happy at such a thing. "Then, does this apply to men as well?" asked Sora curiously.

Riku's eyes twitched slightly as he opened them and replied, "Vulgar thoughts on men are worst. Lust unaccompanied by heart and soul is the dirtiest thing…basically lust is the worst thing in my morals."

At that, Sora's heart sank. He looked away sadly. "You should probably hurry up and finish your other chores before you are scolded again today," said Riku quietly. Sora looked up and then outside. It was getting dark and he stood up quickly. "Ah! Oh, I'm sorry for taking up your time. Well then, I better get going. Oh, it was interesting…to get to know you more," said Sora as he bowed and hurried out of the dojo. Riku stared after him and then chuckled. "What a funny boy," he muttered before turning back around to face the wall and resuming his meditation.

Sora ran into the kitchen and slid the door close. He leaned against the wall and slid down, his hand clenching his chest where his heart was located. He could feel this heart thumping fast and his face heating up. _Why does my heart beat so fast when I see Riku-sama? This is bad for my heart…_he thought as he wrapped his arms around his knees, remembering Riku's words. "Vulgar thoughts on men are worst…Lust unaccompanied by heart and soul is the dirtiest thing…" muttered Sora as he continued to speak Riku's words over and over and every time his heart sank lower and lower into the dark depths of sadness.


End file.
